Greater Subspace
by Infernap
Summary: In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, there is no adventure mode. For the people who like Adventure mode, I've created a story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my second fanfiction, and I know you want to get to the story, so let's jump in.

This story starts in a school somewhere in either Canada or the United States. Mark, Nathan, and Celia were arriving at school, and, as usual, Mark had some sort of science news to tell the other two.

"Guess what, you two! I finally finished my 241st invention!" Mark yelled as he got to his bus stop.

As per usual when Mark finished one of his inventions, the other kids at the bus stop rolled their eyes and thought: "Here we go again."

However, Nathan and Celia knew what invention number 241 was and what it meant, and were closely following its development. This was one of the few inventions they did this for, as some of them, (like the Ultra Water Hammer Arrestor) weren't all that interesting to most middle-school age kids. However, Mark's two closest friends were raring to try this one out.

"Best of all, you can both come over and try it out after school today." Nathan and Celia were ecstatic, and the excitement from that moment continued the whole day.

* * *

After school, the three friends climbed on their bus. They were in all different classes this year, and thus, even though they wanted to talk about invention 241, they couldn't. Nathan thought that it would be fun to get a try with the invention, while Celia thought it should be tested first.

"But who can test it except it humans, and what better humans than the friends of the inventor?" Nathan asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mark exclaimed.

"I've tested the machine already and it works. In fact, I went to the Pokémon world, so the device definitely works. Here, I've got some pictures." Mark said as he pulled out his phone. All three of them looked at the pictures, and Nathan and Celia were amazed by the pictures of actual Pokémon.

"Where do you both want to go?" Mark questioned them, and they all eventually decided on Super Smash Bros. "Keep in mind that while we're there, no time will pass." Mark told them. "So it's kind of like Narnia or the Digital World, then. All right!" Celia exclaimed. The bus stopped and all the students got off. "To the lab!" Mark yelled amidst more "Here we go again" looks from the other kids on the bus.

Once they arrived at the lab, Mark got out invention 241 and his copy of Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS.

* * *

"Remember," Mark reminded them, "when we get there our appearance will change to match the world we're in. Now we all stand in front of the machine, with the copy of Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS behind us. I've set the frequency to 3, because there are 3 of us. That way it won't warp the wall behind the game into the Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS world, and completely submerge my lab, destroying the machine and any hope of our coming back. Each of you grab a retriever, and, let's push the button on 3, 2, ONE!" The three of them warped out of the basement.

"Welcome to the Fourth Subspace Games! I am your host, Monita, and we have arrived. Hopefully this year no energy-being living in empty space will take this opportunity to wipe all of our universe's greatest heroes out of existence... Well, we can hope. Let's get introducing our contestants... Wait, what's this?" Monita shook her monitor head and looked again.

"There are three humans in the middle of the midair stadium!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2. To answer a question posed to me about physical descriptions, the humans are supposed to represent Miis, so you're supposed to imagine them anyway you want, because you can make Miis anyway you want. Back to the story.

* * *

"The humans have been evacuated to Dr. Mario's on-site hospital. Now, let's get back to the action with our first fight, which is between two rival nations. The true tournament veteran from the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario! And, he proved himself last time by saving the world. From the Acorn Kingdom, Sonic!"

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Celia as the others woke up.

"Why do I have a cannon on my arm, and how did you talk me into doing this?"

"Well, I'm happy." Nathan said. "I have a sword, and invention 241 worked again."

"First thing first," Mark responded.

"Do you still have your retrievers?"

"Yes." Nathan and Celia answered.

"Well, then... if we're here and not in an earth hospital, Dr. Mario should be looking after us. Dr. Mario!" Mark shouted.

"It's a me, Dr. Mario!" Dr. Mario replied.

"Do a you three have a virus, or did you all just pass out?"

"We just passed out, so no, we don't need Megavitamins." Celia told him. "Is that a tournament going on outside or something?"

"Yes, it is-a. The fourth one. Let's-a get you out to watch."

* * *

They got outside and started watching the fighting. Villager and Mega Man were now facing off. "This battle is between two newcomers. Who will win?" Monita announced.

Mario, Link, and Samus came up to the three humans.

"If-a you three want mentors in this world, we can help. You-a with the sword, you would be with Link-a. And you with the cannon, you would be with Samus." Mario told them.

"But I'm not taking a wimp. Tell us your personalities." Samus asked them.

"Well, I'm Mark. I guess I would work with you, Mario. I like inventing things, and I'm plenty smart." Mark said to Mario.

"I'm Nathan. Nice to meet you, Link. I like trying new things, and I usually like them, too. I'm also athletic." Nathan told Link.

"Hi, I'm Celia. I approach everything with a scientific angle, and know practically everything about this world." Celia said to Samus.

The three Smashers conferred for a moment, and then decided.

"The three of us talked- well, except for Link, who just yelled "HYAH!", but we decided that we'd take you on as protégés. But our training's tough." Samus said to the humans.

"Well, can we get to training yet?" Nathan asked.

Link shook his head and gestured his sword at the fight, where Villager had just beaten Mega Man by sending a fully charged Charge Shot back at him.

"Oh, watch the fights. O.K."

Suddenly, however, a shape cast a shadow over the battlefield.

"What's Ridley doing here?" Samus asked.

"Come on Celia, we have to fight."

"Hold it!" Celia yelled. "Ridley's holding a Subspace Bomb!"

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter was mostly talking, but I need to get through the talking parts to get to the good parts, so I hope you'll excuse me. Also, invention 241s are completely fictional, so, sadly, you can't really go into Smash. But it's just a fanfic, you should really just relax. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

It's time for the third chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Oh my, we have a problem! Ridley's here and he's about to drop a Subspace Bomb on the population!" Monita screamed.

"I got it!", Celia exclaimed. "If we shoot the robots, the bomb can't activate!"

"That's true,", Samus responded. "But R.O.B. and Mega Man wouldn't like that. No, we've got to run. If Ridley's started the bomb, it's already too late. Monita, tell Charizard to fly up close and see if the bomb's started. If not, attack Ridley. If it has, start evacuating people off the Midair Stadium back to their homelands. The Land of Trophies is not safe."

Monita relayed the message, and Charizard went up. Monita told the group: "It's started. We have to go."

"Everyone climb on-a your vehicle.", Mario told all the people in the stadium.

As Smashers climbed on all sorts of vehicles, the group split up. Each of the humans would go with their masters.

"Remember, if you ever run into any trouble, use your retriever.", Mark reminded them.

"Bye!", they all called, and then Mark climbed on Bowser's Airship, Nathan jumped on the Crimson Loftwing, and Celia entered Samus's Gunship. As all assortments of airships and Warp Stars left the arena, Ridley dropped the bomb.

"HYAAH!" Link yelled, and ran for Monita.

It seemed Nathan had already learnt how to pilot the Crimson Loftwing, and it trusted him. As he flew up alongside Monita, grabbed her, and said: "Come on, Link!"

Link jumped on the Loftwing, and Mario pulled a Propeller Box out of the emergency hatch. "Come on-a, Samus!", he yelled.

But Samus was too busy trying to break the bomb. She kept unleashing Charge Shot after Charge Shot at it, careful not to hit the R.O.B.s, as Celia fired shots from the Gunship above. The bomb cracked at 0:00, and Celia celebrated, but it had cracked a millisecond too late. For the R.O.B.s were destroyed, and Samus was in critical condition, because a tiny bit of Subspace had leaked out of the bomb. Celia flew the Gunship down, picked up Samus, and carried her onto the ship.

* * *

The team members of Team Mushroom were surprised when Samus's Gunship landed on the deck of the airship. That was, until they heard the yell of "Medic!"

"This was-a why they needed to have me in the last-a Games.", Dr. Mario grumbled, as he ran down the deck towards the Gunship. When he arrived, he took Samus and carried her toward the medical centre. Well, at least he tried. Bowser had to help him, eventually.

Once they arrived at the ship's hospital, where injured Mechakoopas were usually repaired, Dr. Mario looked over Samus and decided what his prescription was.

"She's-a in bad condition. No-a adventures or-a bounty hunting until she's recovered." Dr. Mario prescribed.

"That suit's a goner, though." Bowser said through dirty looks. "What? I've repaired enough Mechakoopas and Bullet Bills in my time to know when a machine's unable to work."

Samus woke up and said "Why is Bowser here?"

Mario called for Peach and Rosalina to explain it to her.

A few minutes later, Samus had changed to her Zero Suit and was ready for action.

"I'm sorry about your mentor.", Mark told Celia.

"Yeah, well, that'll never stop me from adventuring or bounty hunting in her name.", Celia replied.

The members of Team Mushroom waved goodbye as Samus and Celia left.

"How come we never got to talk to them?" Luigi and Bowser Jr. asked.

Okay, so now everyone's split up and headed back to their homelands. What do you think will happen next? Keep reading to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Celia piloted the Gunship to the new Ceres Space Station, rebuilt after the Ridley attack.

"How could Ridley be alive?", she wondered.

"Samus killed him and killed his clones. Why won't this pterodactyl just stay dead?"

Once she arrived at the Space Station, Samus came back into consciousness.

"What? Where am I? Why am I wearing the Zero Suit?"

"You tried to blow up the Subspace Bomb, you did it too late, some leaked out, destroyed your suit, and gave you bad PTSD. No adventuring or bounty hunting until you fully recover. Doctor's Orders. Not Master or Crazy Orders."

Samus asked "Why are we heading to the space station then?"

"Ridley appeared, remember? You should've killed all his clones, and we need to find out how Ridley can be at the Midair Stadium and dead at the same time.", Celia told her.

The Gunship flew in low and arrived at the Space Station. The two girls walked out of the ship and into the Space Station.

Once they arrived, the scientists started working hard on checking to see if Ridley and all clones of him were truly dead.

"They should be dead. There's something strange going on here. Something involving a force that can bring Ridley back to life. If you can come up with what that is, we can help figure out whom created and is controlling the monster we have dubbed New Ridley.", the scientist gave the assessment.

"What could be bringing Ridley back to life?", Celia wondered.

"I know! Strike a course for Subspace. I need to speak to a certain blue someone.", Samus told Celia mysteriously.

* * *

Mega Man was relaxing with Roll, Rush, Eddy, Beat, and Tempo after yet another hectic adventure, this time not even involving Robot Masters. He had just returned from a Subspace Bombed stadium via Rush Adapter, and was starting to relax when Doctor Light came into the house and said; "Two people here to see you. Say they need to know about robotics."

Mega Man answered the door and was surprised to see a de-suited Samus and a girl who would be a few years older than him if he was an organic being, which he wasn't.

"Hello. What do you want to know about robotics? Why do you want to know it? If you say to create an army of eight evil robots, which will destroy the world while you wait in a fortress, I will fry you with a Charge Shot."

"We want to know about the specifics if changing an organic being into a cyborg, and how long dead they can be before they're revived. We need to know because an evil pterodactyl has been revived from death, and we think Dr. Wily may be behind it.", Samus told the robot.

"Whoa. That's a good reason. Okay, I'll bring Dr. Light out, and he can state you some facts."

Dr. Light did state some facts to them. This is what he told them: "Any organic being can be changed into a cyborg as long as you have the right robotic parts to replace the organic parts. The internal organs need to be kept, such as the nervous, circulatory, respiratory, immune, urinary, and digestive systems. As long as the brain hasn't gone dead from not enough blood, the organic being can be revived."

"Ridley could have been blown off Zebes when it exploded, and he could have had his brain still working floating in space. Dr. Wily could have found him and revived him using cyborg body parts. Thanks for the info. Now we have to go storm Dr. Wily's Castle. Any help your robots give us will be appreciated.", Samus told Dr. Light.

"I'll send Mega Man and Rush. That should be all you need."

* * *

This chapter we find out Ridley was re-created by Dr. Wily. Or was he? Find out soon by reading the next chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, and welcome to Chapter Five. Last time, Mega Man joined Celia and Samus on their quest to find out how Ridley was still alive after Samus killed all the clones. Let's get back to the story.

* * *

Celia, Mega Man, and Samus ran up to Dr. Wily's Castle.

"How did you know which of his castles to go to?", asked Celia.

"He builds a new one for each time he tries to conquer the world, and he uses the same contractors. We just ask them where the new one is located, and that's the one we go to. He still hasn't thought of adding decoy castles." Mega Man shook his head.

They arrived at the entrance to the castle.

"Ah, the old No Doors trick." Mega Man smiled and used the Guts Arm to easily get into the castle.

"Mega Man, how do you have the Guts Arm? That was back on your first adventure, and you lose all your weapons after each adventure.", Celia wondered.

"Well, what happens is-"

"Stop with the chitchat and let's get on with the mission.", Samus snapped.

They all continued through the wall silently.

* * *

While Celia, Samus, and Mega Man were storming the castle, Nathan was just arriving back in Hyrule. As they swooped down onto Hyrule Field, Nathan jumped off the Crimson Loftwing.

"Link, where are we going now?", Nathan asked.

"Come on!", Nathan heard Toon Link say from up ahead.

"He wants us to follow him.", Monita told Link and Nathan. They nodded, and followed Toon Link to Hyrule Castle.

At Hyrule Castle, Zelda was there waiting for them.

"There's someone waiting for you in the conference room. He says his name is Shulk.", Zelda told Link.

As Link walked into the conference room, Nathan, Monita, and Zelda waited outside.

"So,..." Nathan couldn't think of anything to say to Zelda.

They all sat in uneasy silence until Link and Shulk came out of the conference room.

"Can't really tell what he's saying, but I think he says yes. I asked him to come with me to investigate something I saw while exploring.", Shulk said.

"I want to come too!", Nathan told him.

"Okay, I guess no group's ever too large when we've got someone like Metal Face to deal with. Come with me and I'll explain the problem."

"I was exploring with Riki and Dunban when we came across a mansion that hadn't been there before. We would have gone inside, but because the building was all metal we were sure it was the work of Metal Face. The mansion is huge, at least a hundred metres by a hundred, and it could be a trap. Thus, Ricki, Dunban and I decided that we'd get someone else to help us. Toon Link already said yes, so we have six people storming this mansion. Hopefully we'll be able to stop Metal Face if he is, in fact, in the mansion." Shulk finished his story.

"Wow. You're right, we can't just leave that big of a mansion that sprang up overnight alone. The six of us will have to go in together with a good plan.", Nathan responded. "Let's get ready."

* * *

Well, another chapter done. Thank you for reading my story, and standby for another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back to Greater Subspace! This chapter, we're going to break away from our three leads for a bit.

* * *

It was dark. He didn't know what was going on. Suddenly, he saw a light, and he realized he had to run for his life. So he ran, through the maze, avoiding all of his enemies. Until, that is, he could strike back. A machine was watching the chase. As the shadows pulled back, it became obvious that it was Metal Face. He smiled, and flew away.

* * *

Mark stepped off the airship onto the ground. He couldn't remember the last time he had flown for so long. Nearby, several people jumped off of the airship. It was Mario, Dr. Mario, Peach, and Luigi. They all thanked Bowser for the ride, and he responded with "Yeah, yeah", and left them alone on the outskirts of Toad Town.

"Mario, what do you think I should do? None of my friends are here, and I don't know what to do.", Mark asked of his idol.

"Well, perhaps-a we could train you.", Mario told him, and Luigi nodded.

* * *

Nathan, Link, Shulk, and Toon Link hopped off their Loftwings and arrived on the Mechonis.

"Nathan, are you sure you're ready?", Shulk asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be", he replied. The four heroes started out on their journey towards the mysterious mansion. It was a long, silent walk. After all, there wasn't much use talking with two silent protagonists. However, they eventually arrived at the mansion. Before they could enter, however, Metal Face swept down in front of them.

"This will be the last time you cross my path, Monado boy!"

Shulk got out the Monado, Nathan pulled out a sword from the Hylian armoury, and Link and Toon Link pulled out their Master Swords. Which one is the true Master Sword? How are there two of them? I have no idea.

Metal Face came on the offensive with a wide slash at the swordsmen. Shulk parried it, while Link slashed at one of Metal Face's legs and Toon Link pulled out a bomb to throw at the enemy. Nathan snuck behind Metal Face, however, and entered the mansion while the fight was going on. Link noticed, and smiled at the cunning of the young boy.

Nathan called out "Hello? Who's there?"The mansion seemed deserted. However, he heard a noise that sent his pulse racing. Any video game fan could recognize the noise. It was the sound of Pac-Man eating pellets. Nathan raced through the mansion until he came across the source of the sound, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was a giant game of Pac-Man, with the real Pac-Man in the middle.

* * *

I'd like to thank all of you again for reading, and putting up with my horrendous update schedule. Hopefully I'll be able to update often enough this summer.


End file.
